


Bisogno

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Come Sharing, Coming In Pants, Kylo Ren is a greedy come whore, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Top Hux, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, all of this disorderly conduct just because Kylo Ren is horny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bisogno

**Author's Note:**

> A week ago, I did not ship this ship. Hell, I didn't even know it existed.
> 
> WELP, THAT CHANGED.
> 
> I am probably very liberal with characterization here - tough fucking cheese. I had to manipulate just a little to make this trash work the way I wanted it to. Also, "bisogno" - according to what I understand - is Italian for "too need."
> 
> Make of that what you will. I plan to write more for this ship in the future, and I had a hell of a time doing it now.

_“Get Ren, and then get off the base.”_

Snoke’s words has been clear enough.  Only it hadn’t been as easy a task as Hux had hoped – he’s smart enough to know a quickly failing situation when he sees it.  It was only by luck that he managed to track Kylo Ren’s transponder to the far eastern reach of where the oscillator has been.

          Hux has never been one to show any emotion other than utter rigidity and efficiency – but when he’d found Kylo lying there in the melting snow in a puddle of his own blood, those long-repressed emotions had been triggered.  There had been no one else there save for himself and his shuttle pilot – and even then, the pilot had not seen Hux pick Kylo up and carry him up the ramp of the shuttle.

          Kylo hadn’t even been able to stand on his own, his body tattered and the scar that now bisects his face… Hux, for half a moment, had let himself feel something other than coldness.

          It had been _concern._

The medical droid had kept him alive – just – all the way back to the _Finalizer._ Hux had done what he could, moving his fingers through the ruined strands of Kylo’s robe and feeling the charred flesh where he’d been shot and then cut with the lightsaber that the girl from Jakku had found.  Hux’s concern with finding her and the rest of the Resistance had been put on hold for the sake of pressing a bacta salve to Kylo’s side and _willing_ Kylo to him to hold on.

          The First Order had been thrown into disarray that day – why not himself as well?

          “We’re landing, General.”  His pilot’s voice comes over the ship’s intercom.

          “Very well.  Is the medical team standing by?”  Hux’s eyes never leave Kylo’s face, sickly pale and bloodied.  And yet, he still wants to lean down and put a kiss to his mouth.  Hux has never felt anything remotely close to romantic attraction to anyone in his life, save for this man.  He doesn’t pretend to understand his motivations for wanting to wipe the Jedi from the galaxy – truly, the less he knows the better.

          But there’s attachment there, and it’s _strong._

Kylo’s eyes open for a moment, yet he remains silent.  Hux sees for just a second, the comfort of knowledge that someone is still there for him, still concerned.  Had Snoke not ordered so, Hux still would have come for him.

          Hux squeezes his hand so quickly that he doesn’t even realize it until the rear ramp lowers and he extracts his fingers from Kylo’s.

          “Are you alright, General?”

          Hux looks down and realizes that his uniform is covered in Kylo’s blood. “His blood, not mine.”  And to think, it’s not the first time, either.  No, Hux is _intimately_ acquainted with the tastes of Kylo Ren’s body.  Much of the time, Kylo’s bloodied lips come not from fighting, but from lovemaking, competition with Hux to see who can scar each other more.

          “Stand back General, we need to put him in the capsule.”  Hux moves aside and lets the team do its work.  Kylo moans in pain as he’s shifted and then set back down.  Hux disembarks with them and watches as they hurry to push him to the medical bay.

          The ship’s captain is standing by when Hux arrives on the bridge, temporarily putting Kylo out of his mind.  There can be no fear or apprehension here.

          “The fleet is ready for rendezvous, General.”  He hands Hux a datapad and awaits further orders.  Hux taps in the approved coordinates for emergency regroup and hands them back to the captain. 

          “Take us there immediately – I will contact Snoke as soon as we have arrived.”  Outside, the starlines stretch and the _Finalizer_ jumps, taking them far, far away from the chaos of what just happened.

          Hux finally breathes once they are safely away and it’s confirmed that no Resistance ships are following.

          “General, would you like to… attend to yourself?”  The captain is back, noticing Hux’s bloodied uniform.  He notices a few crew members staring, questions unspoken on their faces.  One cold glare from Hux is enough to make them refocus on their tasks.

          “I will return.”  Hux leaves the bridge with his hands clasped behind his back, keeping his posture ramrod straight until he reaches the turbolift and is taken to his quarters.

          Only there does he release himself and run for his desk, calling up the security cameras for the med bay.

          “Show me the main surgical bay.”  With barely any hesitation, the computer shows Hux the feed.  On the table, Kylo lies sedated as his wounds are tended to.  Hux doesn’t breathe as he watches the hole in his side be sewn shut, the audio muted – the visual is all he needs.

          Normally, Hux would admire Kylo’s powerful physique, honed from countless hours of training and physical discipline. He knows what each of those muscles are capable of, how they feel under his fingers, how they _taste._ Right now, it doesn’t even seem like they are substantiative enough to keep him alive.  Hux burns with hatred for whomever did this to him, that he will now bear even more scars.

          Hux surprises himself with the loudness of his fist coming down on the desk. 

          “ _No.”_ Hux gets a hold of himself and exhales – Kylo Ren will not die this day, and those who inflicted hurt upon him will suffer, in the end.  That much he does know.  Hux doesn’t believe in personal vendettas – but revenge itself is the cornerstone of the Order’s dogma.

          And Hux _will_ inflict it, and it will be in such great abundance that not even Snoke himself will be able to recognize him.

          His shower is perfunctory as he scrubs the last of the cold dampness of Starkiller Base from his body, going down the drain with Kylo’s dried blood.  That he remains physically whole should be considered a blessing, but Hux doesn’t believe in those – only what you work hard for.

          He still would have died with Kylo Ren, had it been necessary.

          The moment he has finished putting himself back together, his hypercomm transmitter chimes – Priority Zero.

          _Snoke._

          Before it has the chance to signal again, Hux opens it and Snoke appears before him – although he’s only as large as Hux’s immediate field of vision, instead of the oversized projection that had been on Starkiller Base.

          Hux bows his head in deference.  “Supreme Lead-“

          “Is Kylo Ren safe?”

          At least he and Snoke’s priorities line up for once.

          “He is injured but alive.  Supreme Leader, I wish to convey my-“

          Snoke holds up a hand, the gravitas in his voice evident even through the hypercomm channel.  “It has happened as I foresaw.  The Force is not often wrong, General.”

          Hux keeps the relief he feels from his face.  “I shall begin planning our next movement immediately.”

          “No – you will make sure Ren lives.  That is your first priority, General.  Do not fail me.”  The hologram disappears – and even though it was left unsaid, Hux truly does have to start thinking. 

          But not before he is assured that Kylo will survive.

          Hux is on his way to the bridge again when his comlink beeps.

          “Hux.”

          “General, Commander Ren wishes an audience with you.”  The head of surgery’s voice is a bit distorted – probably from the thick armor plating around the med bay.

          “I’m on my way.”  Hux keeps his pace even but deliberate – no need to run and have people ask why he’s doing so. 

          He’s lost enough in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice people saluting as he walks by, returning them when he catches them.  Military protocol is such an annoyance at times – not that Hux would let _anyone_ be privy to that information.

          Room is made for him as soon as he strides into the medical bay.

          The doctor hands him a datapad with the latest report on Kylo’s condition.  “He’s stable, General.  He will need time in bacta, perhaps an-“

          “Transfer it, Doctor, and I will read every word.”  He’s entered Kylo’s temporary room, made up of a few privacy screens.  Kylo’s eyes are half-hooded from the medication and yet he still sits up a little more when he notices Hux at the foot of his bed.

          The doctor is still at Hux’s side, concern for his patient on his face.  “I don’t know how long he will be lucid.”

          “Long enough, Doctor – leave us, please.”

          The doctor sees himself out and pulls the curtain shut behind him.

          Hux walks to the right side of the bed and crouches – better this way so that no one hears what he has to say to Kylo.

          Kylo turns his head and draws breath – and yet, his voice is barely above a whisper.  “I want to thank you, Hux.”

          So seldom do those words come from Kylo Ren’s mouth – _thank you._ “Not necessary – I was simply following orders, and I didn’t want to test Snoke’s patience.”  Hux leans in a little closer, that control he’s been working so hard on maintaining starting to slip just a little.  “Kylo, I’m sorry.”

          Saying his name out loud brings focus to Kylo’s eyes, and as best he can he moves closer to Hux.  “Apologies are so often insincere, Hux – and you have nothing to be sorry for.”  The bandage over the deep cut on his face isn’t enough to keep the warmth out of his expression.

          Immediately after saying it, Kylo blushes and tries to look away.  “I didn’t mean to speak so…”

          “Kylo, I don’t think that at this time we can pretend to hate each other anymore.”  It’s gone now, that wall Hux had tried to put up.  His hand is shaking as he reaches up and touches Kylo’s cheek with the utmost of gentleness.

          “Hux, I never hated you.”  Kylo’s focus turns back to Hux and hell, he’s trying so hard to keep himself composed.  “I… I am sorry you were mislead.” 

          Hux removes his gloves and touches Kylo’s face again, tracing his thumb over the corner of his mouth.  His lips are swollen and dry from being in the cold, and Hux has to fight to keep from leaning over to kiss him.  “You just said apologies are insincere, did you not?”

          “Not this time, Hux.”  The movement is stiff but Kylo reaches up to touch Hux’s face just like Hux is touching him.  “After this is over…”

          “My door is always open to you, Kylo, anything you want to say or need.”

          Kylo manages a tiny, brief smile and in spite of everything, Hux can feel him using the Force to encourage him to come towards him.  “Thank you, General.”

          Hux follows through to close the rest of the space between them, and he can feel the warmth of Kylo’s body as he very, very briefly presses their lips together.  Kylo’s fingers brush the hair at his temple, and Hux lets that contact take over his body for a second before he remembers where they are.

          “I need to return to the bridge.”  Hux is genuinely sorry that he has to go, yet Kylo – when he wants to be – is understanding.  “I’ll come back when I can.”

          “I won’t be in here long, Hux.  Count on it.”

          Knowing Kylo, there’s bound to be chaos following him soon.

          Hux doesn’t even care.  He’s alive, and even if it’s through sheer spite, he will continue to be so.

___

          Following Snoke’s directive is of course made that much harder by Kylo himself.  Hux pretends to be surprised but truthfully, he knew that the only time Kylo was going to be easy to handle was when his system was so full of medication that he barely knew where he was.

          Kylo isn’t technically under Hux’s command – he’s an extension of Snoke’s power.  Fine.  However, Hux is the one who receives multiple daily reports of Kylo’s complete and utter lack of concern for the med bay crew; Hux can’t say much, because there’s nothing he can actually do.  They have the equivalent of an angry, wounded nexu with a kilometer-long prideful streak on their hands.  That Kylo has to remain there until his body will allow him to move again is not Hux’s fault.

          Hux is in his office near the bridge, finishing up another assessment of exactly what was lost when Starkiller imploded.  The numbers go up every day, and it’s been two weeks now.  Two weeks that he’s had to tell Snoke that even more of their forces have been lost or simply never found.  The Empire had its resources accounted for – then again, Snoke is no Palpatine, either.

          The comm chirps and once again, it’s the medical bay. Hux tries to ignore it – unless something has exploded or a sudden outbreak of disease has decided to make its way through the ship, it’s not worth looking into or answering.

          A lieutenant appears in his doorway, looking like she’s just been through some narrow escape – the sweat is visible on her brow and neck.  “General, you’re needed in the medical bay – it’s Ren.”

          Hux had a feeling that was coming.  “Is anyone dead?”

          “Not yet, sir.”

          Hux starts to hurry a little faster.

          Chaos reigns supreme the moment Hux steps through the doors.  Kylo has the end of his lightsaber pointed at one of the surgeons – the same one who had tended to his blaster wound – and is standing on his bed, hair wild and all of his intravenous tubes in a tangle.  He’s wearing nothing save for his underwear – any other time Hux would be attracted, but right now Kylo is being nothing but a danger to his ship and crew. 

          “Don’t you _touch me._ ”  The bandage on his face is gone, replaced by a bright pink scar that only adds to the danger in his eyes.  “Don’t you _ever_ touch me.”

          “Commander, stand down!”  Immediately all eyes snap towards Hux, every ounce of his authority filling his voice.  “And put that damned saber away _now.”_

Kylo remains exactly where he is for a long moment, he and Hux locked in a staring contest.  Anger and hurt rages in Kylo’s pupils, stored up and fueled by his convalescence.  There’s probably far more to it than that, but Hux will work on figuring that out later.

          The room goes quiet as Kylo’s saber snaps off and he releases his Force hold on the doctor.  He falls to the floor, gasping for breath, and two orderlies help him to his feet.

          Kylo remains standing on the bed, his gaze never wandering from Hux’s face.

          He fucking _smiles._

“General, I’m glad you’re here.”  Hux hasn’t had much time to come down and see him, so he’s a little surprised when he hears that his voice at least is back at full strength.  Its deepness, in moments like this, always makes Hux shiver a little.

          Right now he holds perfectly still, knowing that Kylo will obey.  Hux can think of far worse consequences than locking him in the brig to cool his heels for a while.

          Once he figures out that Hux isn’t about to come over and get him down, Kylo falls to the mattress of his bed with surprising grace and looks for the sheets, piling them beside him.

          “Doctor?”  Hux shifts his field of vision to the man Kylo had just been strangling.  “Do you have Commander Ren’s latest medical status?”

          “I…” The man coughs and Hux waits for him to regain control of himself – why must Kylo be like Darth Vader, continually hurting competent crew members?  “I was in the process of assessing that when he decided to make an ass of himself, General – if you’ll pardon my expression.”

          “That’s fine, Doctor.  Continue to do so – I’m not going anywhere just yet.”  Hux turns to the lieutenant who had first told him of Kylo’s behavior.  “Find him some clothes, Lieutenant.”

          Kylo looks at Hux while the doctor finishes assessing him, something approaching _playfulness_ mixed with the anger in his eyes.  Hux knows right away what he must do.

          The doctor shuts off the machines hooked to Kylo’s body as he speaks.  “I can see no further reason to keep him here, General.  He has healed remarkably well, in spite of his-“

          “Understood, Doctor.” Hux holds up his hand to keep the doctor from continuing.  “Continue with your duties.”

          With a quick salute, the doctor is gone and for the moment, Hux is left with just Kylo.  Part of Hux wants to surge forward to kiss him and the other well… he kind of wants to break his jaw.  Seldom are there any other feelings than those two.

          “I should send you back to Snoke and let him do with you as he pleases – but he ordered me to ensure that you live.  Of course, it appears you’ve managed just as well on your own.”

          Kylo smiles and sits up a bit straighter, not a trace of pain on his face in spite of the new skin over the wound in his side.  “I’m glad that you’re concerned for me, General – but these monsters down here-“

          “They are not monsters, Commander.  There is absolutely no need to make their lives a living hell purely because you’re petulant and impatient.”  Each syllable is outlined with as much weight as Hux can muster, and Kylo actually looks intimidated for a moment.

          “I was ready to walk out of here a week ago, _General.”_ Kylo crosses his arms over his chest and hell, not even two weeks in sick bay have diminished his muscle mass.  “I can assess my own health just fine.  Of course, if you _need_ me to prove it to you-“

          Hux raises his voice before Kylo’s implications inevitably undermine him.  “I need nothing but your compliance and promise to do no further harm to these people.  If you kill my head surgeon, I will eject you from an airlock personally.”

          “That’s a weighty threat, Hux, especially for someone who _needs_ so much from someone petulant and impatient.”

          Hux’s resolve gives under that tone, especially when Kylo leans into the word “needs” – he steps forward between Kylo’s spread legs, held open in subconscious invitation.  He raises his gloved right hand and squeezes Kylo’s jaw, their mouths an inch apart.

          “I don’t _need_ anything from you, Kylo.”  It’s a complete and utter lie – they both know it.

          It’s not lost on Hux how Kylo looks up at him – it’s with desire, not only for his body but for surrender.  Maybe Kylo Ren just doesn’t have the fight left in him right now to try and hide it.

          “You do, Hux, and why in _hell_ do you think I’ve been trying to get your attention lately?”  Kylo leans up just a millimeter more, and now Hux really does want to backhand him.  Really, all of this disorderly conduct just because Kylo Ren is _horny_?

          “It’s called a comlink, Kylo.  Learn how to fucking use one.”  Before Kylo has the chance to say anything else – and thank the Force that Kylo remembers to close the curtain a split second before he does – Hux kisses him full on the mouth.  And yes, Hux wants this just as badly as Kylo does – except Hux isn’t the one _grinning_ right now.

          Hux breaks the kiss right as Kylo opens his mouth.  “Do you want me to just admit it?”

          Kylo shrugs – he’s still practically naked, and Hux probably should find out where that lieutenant is.  “Hux, I know you.  I know how your mind works, and I know you think I’m childish – but yes, I want you to admit it.”

          Hux still hasn’t let go of Kylo’s jaw – so he uses the moment to rub his thumb over the bottom of his scar.  “I need you, Kylo, just as badly as you need me.”  Hux whispers the words, each quieter than the last.

          “All I wanted to hear, Hux.”  Kylo _finally_ decides to be mature about this, about _them –_ and he kisses Hux with as much tenderness as Hux has been wanting to give him for the last two weeks.  At no other time in his life could Hux _ever_ be accused of that trait.  Of course, Kylo isn’t just another person.

          Hux’s blood is humming with desire as Kylo’s lips part and he tastes his tongue, silky-warm and wet-smooth.  Hux shuts his eyes and lets that heat rush over him, down his back and all the way to his feet.  He wants to climb into that bed with Kylo and _not ever move_ but even he knows that’s preposterous.

          Still…

          ”I could make that happen, Hux, if you wanted.”  Kylo’s soft voice against his mouth kind of makes him sad the kiss is over – he was enjoying that.

          Hux moves his hand to the left side of Kylo’s face, spreading his fingers across his cheek.  “I’m still on duty.  You know that.”  Even through his gloves he can feel the vibrant warmth of Kylo’s skin and yes, he wants to be as close to that as possible.

          Kylo nods, turns his face into Hux’s palm.  “May I wait in your quarters?”

          Hux’s body tells him to just go with him – forget the chaos for just a little while and take what you both need from each other, then get on with it.  Kylo looks so… happy.  Strange as it is, that’s exactly the expression on his face right now.

          “I…”

          “Maybe this will help.”  Kylo takes Hux’s hand and just barely catches the tip of his glove in his teeth, right on his pointer finger.  Slowly he slides Hux’s fingers from it, his grip on his wrist almost gentle.  Hux’s eyes never leave Kylo’s, even has his hand disappears from where he can see it.  He feels every movement though – the smooth, _hot_ plane of Kylo’s chest under his palm and fingers, his few bare whisps of chest hair, down the flutter of his abdominal muscles, so carefully carved through exercise (and normally dappled with teethmarks and bruises from Hux’s mouth) and oh _fuck,_ past the loose hold of his waistband and into his underwear.  Hux’s fingers curl automatically around Kylo’s cock – he’s hard, very hard, and _so, so wet._

          Hux moves his thumb over the slit and presses down just a little, past the opening of Kylo’s foreskin.  Kylo’s breath hitches as Hux smears his precome around, tugging down so that he can rub over his frenulum.  Hux doesn’t have to see it to know that Kylo’s toes are curling or that his balls are tightening up to his body as he’s touched – Hux long ago memorized each little tell and movement of his body.

          “Not _all_ of them, General.”  Kylo hooks his feet around the backs of Hux’s knees and does his best to pull him down on top of him – but Hux resists.

          “Kylo…I can’t-”

          “Yes you can, Hux.  Right _now.”_ That _right now_ is more out of Kylo’s urgent need than anything else.  Force, Kylo’s gotten even wetter in the last ten seconds, to the point where Hux’s entire thumb is coated in precome.

          Really, Hux knew this was going to be a losing battle as he made his way down here.

          There’s a gentle tap on the curtain outside – the lieutenant has returned.  Hux removes his hands from Kylo’s underwear and licks his thumb clean hurriedly – _hell, Kylo tastes good –_ and pulls it aside, looking as composed as can be.

          “Regulation training clothes are all I could find General.”  There are no shoes but the sweatpants and shirt will do fine, emblazoned with First Order’s standard on the left breast.  Hux notices Kylo cover himself with the blanket as he turns to accept them. 

          “Lieutenant?”

          “Yes, General?”

          Hux hands the clothes to Kylo and then straightens his posture.  “Tell the Captain that he has command through the end of duty today.  I am taking a few hours for myself.  Understood?”

          “Yes, General.”  The lieutenant salutes and spins on her heel, efficiency in her step.

          Kylo slinks off the bed to the floor so that he can tug the pants on, frowning when his feet touch the cold floor.  Hux has to keep the smile off of his face when he watches Kylo’s toes wiggle as they adjust to the temperature change.

          “A few hours, General?”  Kylo pulls the shirt over his head and of course it’s too short – there’s a clear inch of pale stomach and treasure trail visible under its hem, and the pants only go down to his ankles.  Hux refuses to show any sort of amusement at this but hell, it just makes Kylo look even better.  “We’re going to need more than that.”

          “I am aware of that – but it sounded better than the rest of the day.”  Hux’s gaze moves to where Kylo’s still hard, the outline of his cock plainly visible through them.  “Besides – that is going to keep us both occupied.”  He gestures towards Kylo’s crotch and then reluctantly looks him in the eye.

          “I’m so glad that you’re making me a priority, Hux.”  Kylo steps towards him and puts his hands on his hips, the warmth going right through HUx’s uniform. “Not often that that happens.”

          “I make you a priority far more often than you think, Kylo.”  Hux caresses Kylo’s hipbones, making him shudder.  “As I’m trying so very hard to do now.”

          Kylo is only a couple inches taller than Hux – and yet he always tries to make himself the same height as he leans down to kiss him again.  “Don’t worry, your intentions are clear.”

          Hux closes his eyes and lets the tidal wave of Kylo Ren rush over him.  His lips are chapped and he clings a little too tightly to Hux, but Hux isn’t going to say a word.  He isn’t in the least bit Force sensitive but even _he_ can feel the raw need coming off of Kylo.  His tongue is back in Kylo’s mouth, both of them steadily trying to burn each other back into their touch.

          They need to leave _now._

Hux breaks the kiss and takes his coat off, putting it around Kylo’s shoulders.  “You still look a little underdressed – I won’t have you walking through the hallways looking so… tempting.”

          “Like you’d allow anyone else to touch me, Hux – your jealousy is far too powerful for that.”  It’s not a jibe, just a fact.

          “Precisely.”  Hux finally gets them moving and tries to put his glove back on – but Kylo doesn’t let him, instead putting it in the pocket of the coat and threading their fingers together, skin to skin.  Hux feels himself blush as they start walking.

          “Sorry, Hux – but I don’t feel like not touching you right now.”

          Hux says nothing, focused on trying to look as professional as possible.  Besides, the folds of the coat are so great that it’s kind of hard to tell that their hands are even joined together.

          They draw a few stares on their way back to Hux’s quarters, but one Force-brooding glare from Kylo is enough to make them turn away.  Hux smiles inwardly at how intimidating the man can be, often to their advantage.

          Kylo puts his hand on the small of Hux’s back once they reach his door, intent on ushering him in probably before the door is even open.

          “Eager, Kylo?”  Hux finally gets the code right after six tries - the door snaps open and he’s more or less shoved inside, Kylo nearly running into him.

          “Very.”  Hux’s coat hits the floor and then, Kylo attacks him.

          This time, the kiss is all teeth and barely contained wrath – not directed at Hux, but wrath at the circumstances that have kept them apart.  That Kylo doesn’t direct it towards him in a violent way well… Hux is grateful.

          Hux kisses back with just as much pent up passion, able to tell simply by feeling that Kylo is trying to decide if he should surrender or dominate.

          Good thing Hux already has the decision in mind for him.

          Spinning them so that Kylo’s back is to the door, Hux pins his hands above his head and goes for his neck.

          “Listen to me, Kylo,” Hux says, kissing each word into his neck with a huff of hot breath, “you really can’t be interrupting me when I am on duty.  I have many, _many_ important things to attend to – so I’m going to make sure you remain so that you don’t disturb for a long time.”  He punctuates that promise with a bite to Kylo’s collarbone, the sweatshirt tugged low and nearly off one shoulder by them trying to get the upper hand on each other.

          “Sounds like an awfully big promise to keep, Hux.”  Kylo laughs and bites back a groan as Hux grinds his hips forward into this.

          “I don’t make promises I can’t keep, _Lord Ren.”_ Experience has shown that Hux can go and go and go – and when he wants to, he can make Kylo hit his peak over and over again.

          And that’s exactly what he plans to do now.

          Kylo tries to move out of Hux’s grip, and Hux feels the Force tug at his fingers; still he holds on.  It just makes Hux grind that much harder into him, each movement conducted with a bite to Kylo’s shoulder and neck.  Hell, they aren’t even _undressed_ yet and Kylo’s breathing hard.

          “Hux, c’mon, get on with it.”  Kylo pushes his hips back against Hux’s, surrender having obviously won.  That’s fine – Hux _needs_ Kylo’s compliance.  If the Resistance won’t bow down, someone sure as hell will – it had might as well be him.

          “You’ll take what you get, Kylo.”  Hux pushes his other hand up under Kylo’s shirt and rubs his right nipple, pinching and pulling just enough to make Kylo get louder.  “You’re going to come from this – just this.”

          Kylo’s agreement is a swallowed moan as Hux kisses him again, his thumb and forefinger working the hard little peak of his nipple.  Kylo Ren, Hux has found, is sensitive head to toe, particularly in this spot.  He alternates how he touches with how he kisses, slow, fast, hard, measuring out pain and pleasure equally.  He can feel Kylo through his pants, a white heat that touches him right through to the skin.  Hux’s own cock is hard too – but he will _always_ outlast Kylo.

          “Hux, fuck… I’m-” Kylo throws his head back and Hux feels the Force pull away from him and then, hell, Kylo shakes he comes so hard.  Hux sucks a mark into his throat, right next to his Adam’s apple.  Hux lets his hands go to catch him, his knees trembling as he comes down from his orgasm.

          Kylo’s fingers shakily cup Hux’s face.  “M…more, Hux, _please._ ”  It’s literally the only time that that word ever comes out of his mouth – who is Hux to deny him that?

          Hux kisses Kylo again and takes his hands, leading them backwards through the small front compartment to where his bed is – not a bunk, but a full-sized bed, with soft 500 Republica-level sheets and pillows.  Kylo turns so that Hux comes down on top of him and once more, their hands are above his head – except now their fingers are threaded together.

          Hux softly rocks against Kylo, matching the kiss he’s giving him.  Kylo wraps his legs around Hux’s back, tight enough so that Hux can’t go anywhere.

          Kylo tears away from the kiss and frowns at Hux, clearly displeased.  “We’re still clothed.”

          “Patience, Kylo.”  Hux hushes whatever protest Kylo has with a kiss.  “You want this to last, don’t you?”

          Kylo’s huff of annoyance is answer enough.  “What I want is you, inside me.”

          Hux smiles and nips at Kylo’s jaw.  “Not yet.” 

          However, there isn’t any need to _not_ be naked right now – either of them.

          Hux sits back and starts to undo his belt, dropping it to the floor behind him.  Kylo tries to get his outer tunic undone but Hux bats his hands away.

          “You worry about yourself, Kylo.  Would that not speed things along, since you seem to be so impatient?”

          It’s really not fair that he uses the Force to aid the process of him getting naked; he removes his shirt with his hands and the rest of it with the Force.  Hux has to pause in undressing himself to admire Kylo’s body.  Even the new scars do nothing to detract from its beauty, nor does Kylo try to cover himself.  He stretches his arms and every muscle is pulled taught; Hux’s eyes are drawn downwards, from his powerful chest and shoulder, over the hard-cut lines of his stomach, and then down to his cock, still fully hard and leaking; there’s a wet, sticky patch in around his dark pubic hair where he came in his pants just a few moments ago.

          Kylo makes his balls ascend and descend in their sac, making another drop of precome touch his belly.  “You still find me attractive, yes?”

          Hux doesn’t look away, following the upward curve of Kylo’s – to put it simply, big – cock to where it just barely touches right below his navel.  “Any ass could see that, Kylo.”  Hux hurriedly finishes taking off his tunic and undershirt with practiced efficiency, then starts on his trousers.  “I’m offended that you have to ask.”

          Once Hux has his trousers tugged down around his thighs, Kylo pulls him forward for another kiss.  “I only wanted to make sure.”

          Hux moans as their cocks line up and Kylo thrusts up against him – before long, Hux is leaking steadily as well, making even more of a mess of Kylo’s stomach.  The Force touches down his spine, like hot water running over him.  He holds onto Kylo’s hands as the waves crash over them, each passing moment making them _crave_ the other more.

          And Hux still isn’t anywhere near done with Kylo – not even close.

          Hux lets go of Kylo’s hands and shoves him more up on the bed, making him turn so that he’s lying proper-ways on it.  He finished kicking off his boots and trousers, then moves up Kylo’s body so that his head is right above his stomach.

          “You are not to touch, Kylo – right now, you are at my mercy, and if you change that, it’s over.  Do you understand?”  A promise that won’t be easy to keep, but Hux _needs_ to teach Kylo a lesson.

          “Yes, sir.”  Kylo doesn’t even mean that sarcastically – that’s just the effect that Hux’s “general voice” has on him when they’re like this.  Good on him for being able to listen.

          Hux kisses Kylo’s belly and feels the muscles flutter under his lips – he smiles as he licks across them, swirling his tongue into his navel before moving to his left hip to start sucking a mark into it. Kylo bucks up off the bed but his hands stay above his head – exactly where Hux told him to.

          “You’re a bastard, Hux.”  Kylo writes as Hux bites his hip and moves to do the same to the other one – whatever insult Kylo was going to hurl at him next is lost in a moan.

          Hux laps up the precome on Kylo’s skin before he finally, _finally_ starts to think about giving him what he wants. Kylo squirms as Hux’s breath ghosts over his cock, his lips half an inch above his skin.  He’s getting more and more desperate for it, and Hux thinks that _maybe_ he’s finally starting to learn.

          Hux really should give in – but not yet.  “Have you learned yet?”  Hux barely touches the tip of his tongue to the underside of Kylo’s cock and licks up slowly, just an inch, before pulling away and rubbing the bite marks on his hips.

          Kylo grins down at him and tries to shove his cock into Hux’s mouth.  “No.”

          Hux reaches up and pinches at his right nipple again, making Kylo moan even more loudly than before.

          “That’s too bad, really.”

          Kylo’s still off guard when Hux opens his mouth as wide as it will go and swallows his cock three quarters of the way down.  It’s as far as he’s ever gotten without fully cutting off his air supply, and even now tears leak from the corners of his eyes.  Kylo claws at the mattress but still doesn’t he touch him, not even when Hux starts to move up and down.  Reaching for Kylo’s hands, he gathers them up and holds them on his chest, feeling Kylo’s fast-beating heart under them.  Hux only allow Kylo to move his hips up and down a little, keeping him as firmly pressed to the mattress as possible.  It’s akin to holding back a Kamino hurricane with only an umbrella – yet Hux perseveres.

          He feels Kylo’s cock fatten even further and he has to pull up to just the head, knowing what’s about to happen.  He rubs the soft lining of the top of his throat over the head of Kylo’s cock, once, twice-

          Kylo comes with Hux’s name on his lips, flooding his mouth.  Hux doesn’t swallow a drop, just keeps his mouth on him and keeps as much in as he possibly can.

          Hux carefully pulls off when Kylo finally stills, keeping eye contact as he moves back and tilts the lower half of Kylo’s body to the ceiling.  For a moment, Hux thinks he might exacerbate Kylo’s injuries – then he remembers how they’ve been more or less slamming each other around since they started.

          “Hux what are you – oh, _shit._ ” 

          Hux drips Kylo’s come over his hole, careful to not spill too much.  Of course some of it runs down Kylo’s ass and balls but he gets as much inside Kylo as possible, holding him so that his cheeks are spread.  Kylo watches, open mouthed, until everything Hux has to give is gone.

          “Taste yourself, Kylo.”  Hux scoops up the excess onto the fingers of his left hand – the only article of clothing remaining on him is the glove.  The pearly white of Kylo’s come contrasts beautifully with the black leather, and Kylo opens his mouth to accept three fingers, greedily sucking the come from them.

          Hux smiles, pleased – there’s not much fight left in Kylo now and still, Hux is not done.          

          Kylo holds Hux’s wrist steady, licking up every drop as Hux puts his body back down and rubs his index finger over Kylo’s hole.

          “You’re a filthy slut, I hope you know.”  Hux feels himself drip onto the mattress as he pushes his finger into Kylo’s body, slicked by his own come.

          “Only- fucking hell, _Hux that feels so good –_ for you.” Kylo grips Hux’s hand and wrist so hard that bruises start to blossom right away – and they hurt even more as Hux starts to stretch him out.

          “I’ve thought about this every day for two weeks, Kylo, our bodies together, making you come – I wanted to go down there and fuck you awake and then back to sleep.”  Hux leans down and kisses Kylo, adding a second finger.  “I wanted them to know, wanted them to hear you scream my name as I made you come again and again.”

          Kylo finally breaks and grabs Hux, flipping them so that he’s on his back.  He places Hux’s fingers back in him, making Hux had a third.

          “Fuck me Hux, _please._ ”  He rocks back and forth on Hux’s hand, one hand on Hux’s throat as he kisses him, squeezing a little too hard.  Between the kiss and Kylo’s fingers on him, Hux suddenly finds it difficult to breathe.  His vision starts to darken a little and he misses Kylo calling the bottle of lube to him from underneath Hux’s pillow – still there even though Kylo hasn’t been – and opening it, then wetting himself even further along with Hux’s cock.

          Not until Kylo’s ass is flush with his body does Hux realize that _he’s inside Kylo again._

Something that he honestly didn’t think he’d get to experience another time; the time before the attack had been… hectic.

          “Fuck, Kylo, _you...”_ The words come out strained but Kylo hears every one of them.

Kylo starts to ride him, his hand still on Hux’s throat.  “I missed you, Hux” – each syllable is whispered like a prayer, a secret for just he and Kylo to know.  He fucks himself down – _hard_ – on Hux’s cock, moaning as he’s filled up over and over again.  Hux makes him take his hand off of his throat, instead holding them as he helps to steady Kylo, his legs shaking with the effort of holding himself up.  Hux looks into his eyes, matching him breath for breath.  He looks absolutely wild, his hair everywhere and his body gleaming with sweat, and yet he still doesn’t overwhelm Hux, instead putting them together, using the Force to keep them both at bay for as long as possible; Hux can feel it tugging at him, that extra, invisible hand to steady them.

          Hux can’t help it as he thrusts up to meet Kylo’s body, each movement faster and harder than the last.

          He knows that this is nearly over, and Kylo does too.

          “Kylo…”  Hux feels that first hot rush, tearing his body right down the middle.

          “Me too, fuck, me _tooshit-”_ Come shoots from Kylo’s cock and all over Hux’s body for a final time and he freezes, screaming at the top of his lungs as Hux thrusts sharply twice more before he tips over that edge too, nearly breaking Kylo’s fingers.  It doesn’t seem to stop, and he can feel the Force touching him deep in his bones, his organs – everything is set alight by Kylo, and Hux burns for a long, long time.

          When it’s over, he sees nothing but darkness.

          Opening his eyes, he realizes he’s in his bed, the covers drawn up tightly around his body.  He’s holding someone, someone warm and familiar and-

          _Kylo._

Hux squeezes gently and kisses the back of his neck.

          “Wake up, Lord Ren.” 

          Kylo barely stirs, but Hux knows he’s awake.

          “Must I?”

          “Yes.”

          Kylo turns over in Hux’s arms; his face is barely visible in the low, distant lights of Hux’s desk console.  “You missed a call from Snoke.”

          The last thing he wants to think about right now is Snoke’s wizened form as he holds Kylo’s naked body to his.  “Anything important?”

          “It was for me, actually – he said that he felt me in the Force when… well, when it happened.  He wanted to know if I was well.”

          Hux nods, then closes his eyes – he isn’t worried, not right now at least.  “And I assume you told him yes?”

          Kylo kisses Hux gently on the lips.  “Of course.”

          Hux doesn’t say anything for a moment, just listens to the sound of Kylo’s breathing.  “I hope you learned your lesson, as well.”

          Even in the dark, Hux can tell that he’s smiling – and isn’t surprised when Kylo puts him on his back again.

          “Actually General, I may need further instruction.”

          Hux wonders if another day off would land him in _that_ much trouble.

         

         

         

         


End file.
